Sirius Black, Just A Lock!
by xNightcatx
Summary: ONESHOT. Sirius has an admirer at Hogwarts. Her love for him grows and grows until she faces the fact that he will graduate before she can tell him her true feelings. How does he react? R&R. No pairings, all good fun.


**A/N: Uh I don't know where my head was this time. Definitely room to improve, but lazy law says not today. I hope you enjoy it, or at least it intrigues you in some level of amusement. Reviews are highly appreciated it. Love and Peace, fellow fanfic writers! :)**

* * *

She was madly in love.

With him.

And his hair.

She couldn't help it. Ever since the first day she had laid eyes on his devilish twelve-year-old figure, she could not stop thinking about him. She could not forget that faithful September morning aboard the Hogwarts Express, which was September 1st, the day she had met him.

Little scrawny eleven-year-old Felicity Kindersley with her brand-new robes that were slightly large on the sleeves for her size wandered the train in search for a seat. At the very back, she had found a compartment occupied by two Gryffindor second-year boys who were deep in comical conversation, when she came in. They stopped their cheery chat and both set their eyes on her curiously. Her own eyes were wide in wonder as she looked into the grey eyes of the boy sitting near the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

He was handsome, elegant and aristocratic for his age. His black hair was so gorgeous and silky she just wished she could pass her hand through it all day long.

"Well?" said his companion whose hair was so messy she wondered if he even brushed. She opened her mouth to speak, no sound would come out, but she could feel her cheeks slowly warming.

"You reckon she's mute?" commented the handsome Gryffindor.

"I-Is this co-compartment taken?" she said shyly.

"Goodness, a blind stutterer this first year is" snickered the one in glasses. "Can't see this is definitely…"

"_Taken" _the boys said in unison grinning.

"Pardonme" she hurried away, almost tripping on the way out, but not without taking a last look at the Gryffindor aristocrat. In those short moments, with the laughing grin of the boy, he had stolen her heart.

_The Gryffindor Prince_, she thought in the next months following their meeting. _I don't need other name but that._ She would find ways to sneak peeks at him in every class they went to, she tried her best to sit as close as she could. She made it her goal to find a way to sit right next to him, but that Potter boy always took the seat, and an ill-looking boy of not much fortune would take the last seat. The months passed and her love deepened, where she could not concentrate much and she would follow him whenever she could. Her case of love was so bad that she had almost walked into the boy's lavatory six times in one week. But she would wait, by the door, for him to emerge again and walk somewhere else.

However, he seemed not to know she existed, even after meeting her, even when he'd laugh at her with everyone else when she'd walk into a wall. She knew his name now, Sirius Black, but he did not know hers. She liked to fantasize that they would bump into each other and strike conversation where she would tell him her name and he'd fall in love at once. But she hadn't the courage to even try to be a two-inch distance from his person, and all she could bump into were countless of walls and doors. Nevertheless, she continued to love him from afar, waiting patiently for the day when all her dreams would come true, and he'd notice she was there.

It was her 6th year, his 7th, and she was as much in love with him as ever. She was still scrawny, long-sleeved and her face shyly hidden with brown curly bangs that never stayed in her two braids. But she had more courage. She knew that the Gryffindor Prince would leave Hogwarts, graduating in only 6 more months. Her time was running out, the opportunity door slowly closing in front of her.

In the weeks that came, she started to make herself be noticed by his posse. Her goal was to finally get the attention of her Gryffindor Prince. She'd stand by and laugh when they'd laugh, but courage would fail her and run to hide before they could notice who was joining. She'd pass them by many times a day, by running frantically ahead and walking back, and she'd give whoever it was a dear smile and a hearty "Good morning!" though of course many times they would not say it in return, but instead give her a blank stare, and keep staring as they walked, before looking out the nearest window to find the sun's position in sync with their wristwatch. It was 5. Post Meridiem; always Post Meridiem.

But Felicity didn't give up in her quest of becoming the Gryffindor Prince's own Princess. She would try her best to get to know him by what he read and what she could scavenge from his unattended schoolbag and the late-night sneak-ins to the Boy's Dormitory. Though she could never understand why a muggle magazine by the name of _Playboy Magazine_ had to be stored underneath his mattress or why when a muggle-born student had caught a glimpse of the title the muggle boy immediately offered her gold for it, eager to have it in his hands.

But the day finally came, one glorious golden Sunday afternoon, when she had gathered every ounce of courage she had gained, and marched up to the Gryffindor Prince who was resting under the shade of an elder tree.

"P-Pr-uh…Sirius Black!" She said in her shy voice stopping a yard away from his resting place.

"Huh?" he opened one eye, taking a long look at her up and down "And you'd be?"

"Felicity Kindersley" her heart was beating fast as she took one step closer and he sat up raising an eyebrow questioningly at her "I-I'm-I'm your match" she had practice hours in her mirror prior to this before her reflection had deemed her a lost case and walked out on her "I'm a 6th year Gryffindor, almost like you, oh good Prince!" she said with such passion "I've been near you, always near you ever since our first meeting"

"In…Hogsmeade" Sirius's amused expression had turned slightly astonished.

"No" she said almost breathless, walking closer as he got up "On the Hogwarts Express, my first year. I-I fell in love with you, you are so handsome and divine, I can not bear to lose you now in your graduation. Not when I had worked so hard to be by your side, so many obstacles surpassed"

"Kindersley…. Weren't you in a fight with another girl the last term?"

She looked down coyly "I do not resort to violence, but she was asking for it"

"Josephine…Josephine wouldn't hurt a fly, what did she do to you?"

"The little bitch was getting too comfortable with the noble Gryffindor Prince" she smiled innocently "Oh you're so accessible, and irresistible. Your eyes, your smile, your silky hair" she could not contain herself anymore; she resisted temptation no longer, and tackled him down, finally achieving to touch his hair. _Oh his glorious hair!_

"Crazy witch get off me!"

"It's so soft!"

"Get off me I say!"

"I must have a lock of your hair- oh I must!"

"What? No! Get off me!"

"But it makes a set with the boxers and the pillowcase I have obtained"

"You stole my boxers?!"

"They're red, with little snitches on them" Felicity said brightly, taking out her wand to cut a lock of his hair.

"You're off your rocker, get off me!" he tossed around, "Help!" he cried out, louder each time when he saw the other Marauders approaching.

"We'll meet again, my darling Prince" she said in what she had practiced as a seductive whisper, and kissed his lips, but he pushed her away too fast to let her enjoy it. She smiled as she noticed she had left him breathless, not daring to think it was because she had frightened him beyond sense, but thinking because she had bewitched him with her love.

She winked at him, and ran the opposite way fast as she could, reaching the castle door before the Marauders had reached the distraught Marauder.

"Padfoot?" asked James with tone of concern.

"Crazy…" he panted

"What?"

"Lunatic!" he said hysterically

"Don't use that word" grumbled Remus

"She's insane!" Sirius shrieked "K-Kindersley-"

James blinked, "The Late Cuckoo Clock?"

"She IS cuckoo!"

"Obviously." Chuckled James, looking at Remus "where else would the nickname had come from if not?"

"She attacked me!"

Remus frowned, "Felicity Kindersley? She's harmless" said James, and Remus nodded adding "Wouldn't hurt a fly, just as Josephine Hughes"

"No, no" Sirius took hold of Remus's robes "She hurt Josephine!"

"Did she? Well, what concern is that of yours?" said James "I thought you didn't like Josephine"

"That girl is a nutcase, a raving lunatic!"

"_You're_ acting like a raving lunatic, Padfoot"

"She was all over me…wanted to cut off my hair! S-She stole my boxers!"

"Good Lord!" James looked down at Sirius and stepped back in disgust "You're wearing nothing underneath your robes?!"

"No! Yes! She stole OTHER boxers!" He clung onto Remus as if he was deeply wounded in a bloody battle "D-don't let her near me, Moony" he pleaded.

"Alright, we must hide you" said James

"How are we to do that?" asked Remus "He has classes to attend to, he must graduate and by the sound of it, she won't leave him out of her sight"

"Wait a jolly moment Moony old pal…I have a plan!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow at James "You know when you say that you sound like a 10-year-old"

"Adorable is it? Do you think Lily goes for the adorable James Potter?"

"That's not the word I'd use to describe it"

"The plan! What is the plan!" snapped Sirius, eyes darting every place he thought Felicity could be lurking.

James only smiled innocently, and Remus sighed.

Graduation approaching, the class enjoyed the presence of a bear-like black dog with a big pink bow around its neck. The dog would sit with the other three Marauders as they explained that Sirius had gone away for his health, and the dog would take notes in his stead.

"She's so adorable!" cooed Lily Evans, petting Padfoot after Charms class.

"He" corrected Remus as James beamed at her.

"He's wearing pink" whispered Lily

"He's very in touch with his feminine side" Remus said deadpan.

"Aw!" Lily hugged Padfoot close, and he excitedly licked her face.

"Padfoot" James snapped quietly "Behave or I'll have you neutered"

"You're so cruel Potter!" Lily gasped, and hugged Padfoot closer "c'mon doggy, let's get you away from icky arrogant shrews who want to hurt you" Padfoot wagged his tail and followed Lily out happily.

"You traitor!" Remus had to perform the leg-locker curse on James to avoid anymore disaster. "Remus, release me, that dog is stealing my girl!"

"James, let's go over this one more time…Dreams are not real"

"Padfoot is stealing my girl!" James whined

"Dreams" Remus seemed to enjoy the moment "are _not_ real"

James pouted, "Dreams are not real" he sulked

"Good boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you did enjoy it. Again, Reviews appreciated. It makes me feel less axe-murderer-psychotic.**

**Happy Summer!**


End file.
